A Guiding Star
by Slivas
Summary: A Princess is sent away to become a bride to an unknown man. To add to her dismay a single, brutal Mercenary is to be her escort. Rated T for foul language and somewhat graphic depictions. Purely Pokemon, no humans.


"But father I do not think this is-"

"Enough of that Stella! We've been over this plenty of times before." Stella followed the older, wiser Gardevoir through the royal halls of their castle.

"You are a young lady now and should act as such. I have already arranged this marriage and it shall be carried out exactly as planned." The young Gardevoir remained silent and kept her gaze low in shame. She may have been of royal descent; however she wished nothing more than to have been born into a common household with a normal life and normal parents.

"B-but father how will I reach Starfall City? It's virtually half-way across the region." They veered left into the main hallway where banners with strange markings hung over enormous stained glass windows and where the floor was literally nothing but a lengthy red velvet carpet.

"I have arranged for an escort. He will arrive tomorrow at noon and you two shall depart. Upon his arrival you two are to set off. Do I make myself clear Stella?" The king turned to his daughter who was now standing still.

"He? You hired just one man to guard me? Don't get me wrong father for I neither want nor need an armada of troops surrounding me but…. One man?"

"Fear not my daughter, for this is no ordinary mercenary I have hired. He is described as a godlike fighter, who is merciless to the foe, yet honorable to his allies." Stella swallowed nervously.

"So not only is it one man but he is also a deadly mercenary? Father do you truly value my life? To entrust it in the hands of… Some mercenary you've never met before?" Stella's voice was shaky and filled with skepticism.

"As your father and king of this realm I order you to trust in my judgment! I tire of your worries and complaints! You are dismissed to your room for the night. You have until morning to prepare your things and no later." With that Stella's father, the king stormed off leaving her alone with her thoughts in the large hall.

"Royalty isn't a privilege…. It's a curse. And my curse to bear at that…" The Gardevoir looked out the stained glass window with eyes of despair. The sun had already completed half of its descent on the horizon and as a result the entirety of the castle was flooded with various hues of a dying flame.

Stella let out a long-drawn sigh and proceeded to her bed chambers. Her room was on the top floor of the illustrious castle and dead-set in the middle. Despite being a princess, the only prestigious item in her room was her large bed with red velvet curtains to envelop the bed whilst she slept. Everything else consisted of cheap wooden furniture made upon her own request. The wall opposite her bed wasn't a wall at all. In fact it was a large pair of glass paned doors that lead to a balcony that overlooked a huge garden filled to the brim with various forms of plant-life.

Stella walked out onto her balcony and used some much need thinking time as the last remnants of daylight were snuffed out and were being replaced with an inky blanket of darkness. She let out a loud sigh.

"So tomorrow is the day that my life here as a princess ends and my life as some…. Fat slob's wife begins huh? I find it funny really… How the common dream of most small children is to become a prince or princess….. And my dream is to be normal…. Live a plain, dull life with a regular family…." Stella wore a sad smile as she turned her gaze towards the sky above and all the stars that adorned it.

She touched the gemstone that rested in her necklace that currently lay around her neck. The object held a strange air about it which usually calmed her down, but not tonight. She knew that tomorrow would be both an ending and a beginning. It frightened her.

"The only thing I need to take with me is my necklace…." Stella decided as she withdrew to her room and lay in her large bed. She grabbed her nearby Buneary doll and held onto it as if her life itself was on the line.

"Well… My necklace and you too Mr. Bunny…" She gave off a sad smile in the dark as her emotions were a roller coaster of fear and sadness. For the first time in a long time a single, lonely tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Morning rolled by much too quickly as sunlight drowned out nearly everything else in her chambers. Stella slowly opened her eyes and let out a long yawn.

"This is it. Today is my final day here." The thought of change was still fresh in her mind and it wasn't growing stale anytime soon.

Before Stella had any time to collect her thoughts there was a loud knock on her door.

"Stella you have 5 minutes to prepare yourself and meet me in the throne room." Her father's voice boomed out from behind her bedroom door.

She let out a groan of annoyance as she wrapped her Buneary doll up in a spare blanket and placed it in her old leather knapsack, and then gave her hair a quick brush so she look presentable, to say in the least.

The hallways of the great castle were the same as always. Portraits of Stella's father and previous rulers hung on almost every inch of the hallway that led to the main hall. Upon entering the main room; the throne room she was addressed by her father who graced the large majestic throne.

"Ah Stella, there you are. Allow me to introduce you to your escort for the next few weeks, meet Ace." Stella turned her attention towards the centre of the throne room where a lone Gallade stood. She gasped in surprise as she took mental note of the Gallade and all his features.

He was much taller than herself and the average Gallade. He stood at around 6 feet tall and he had a large linear scar that ran vertically across his right eye. He also wore a strange blue scarf around his left thigh. The scarf had a white stripe running through the middle. His eyes were blood red and he stood up straight, his face wearing a cold expression.

"That expression of his… It's one a fearless killer…. It scares me." All Stella could think of was that expression he wore. Before anyone could say anymore he turned his gaze towards her almost as if he read her mind. She took a step back in shock.

"Good afternoon…. Princess. Your father has personally chosen me to be your escort to Starfall city." His voice held a somewhat sinister and malicious tone to it. The man standing before her physically sickened her and she knew he could sense her fear.

"Glad you two are acquainted. Now, Ace I'll have a moment with my daughter." The king gestured for the Gallade to exit. Before leaving the Gallade turned his attention to Stella, with a light grin.

Stella approached her father's throne and confronted him.

"Father how can you not sense it? That man is comprised of pure evil, a being created only to end life and cause suffering" The Gardevoir spoke in a low, shaky tone.

"You are too quick to judge others, my daughter. This man will protect you at all costs, even if it means ending the lives of others. That is why I hired him."

Stella's mind became hazy and her body felt as if it were comprised entirely of stone.

"You hired him knowing that his only intent is to complete his mission if the cost is the lives of others? You almost make me as sick as he does…" Without uttering another word or waiting for a reply she turned and walked out the main gate, where the Gallade from before was leaning against a wall.

"You ready to go…. Princess?" She avoided eye contact with him completely.

"I-I have a name….. Please call me by my name…." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Humph. As you wish, Stella." The Gallade kicked off the wall and began walking. Stella hesitated at first but began to follow the Gallade.

Hours had passed and soon they were out of the city and on the road.

"You know…." Ace began. "You don't seem like the snobby, typical Princess huh?"

Stella ignored him and kept her eyes on her feet.

"You know, ignoring me won't do us any good right?" Ace muttered his tone flat and unimpressed.

"Why?" Stella asked aloud.

"Huh? Why what?" The question seemed to confuse the Gallade.

"Why can I only sense dark intent radiating from you?" Ace stopped walking.

"You know…. I heard what you and your daddy were talking about. And boy oh boy you sure are quick to jump to conclusions. You think I'm some evil being whose only purpose is to end all life? No. Sure I've killed before; it was part of the job. And you know what? I'd do it again if I had the chance." The Gallade sounded annoyed.

"But you had no right to-"

"Now hold up one second. In a do or die situation you don't have time to think, you only have time to do. Or die. I'm not saying what I did was the right thing to do but I did what needed to be done. Plain and simple." He looked over to see her wearing a face of shock.

"I-I…. Have one last question…." Ace let out an audible sigh.

"What is it?"

"Did you enjoy it? Killing I mean. You said you'd do it again if you had the chance so….."

"It depends. If they are a dangerous killer, then yes. I would enjoy cutting them down again and hearing them beg for mercy because I know that they put others through that hell. I want them to feel all the pain they've caused others…." Stella looked down in thought.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you could have shown them the mercy that they never shown others and brought them to justice…." She retorted.

"You have your own beliefs and opinions and I have mine. Plain and simple." His voice was rough and held a hint of agitation.

"Y-you're right…. I apologize…" Stella meekly replied, her voice cracking.

"Right. Let's just keep walking." Ace turned around and continued down the dirt path, a humongous forest inching nearer on the horizon.

Stella nodded in agreement despite the fact that Ace wasn't looking at her.

They were walking for a total of five minutes, passing nothing but a few shrubs and dirt before Ace struck up another conversation.

"Starfall City huh? One of the largest and most beautiful cities known to Pokémon kind…. What sorta business you got there?" He briefly glanced back.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it…" The thought of getting married to some complete stranger still sickened her. Ace didn't reply.

"You keep asking about me…. Let me ask about you now. Why did you become a mercenary?" She questioned the large Gallade in front of her.

"No reason in particular. Just liked to fight. And I noticed that I won most scraps with other children my age. Figured it was my natural talent so I enrolled in the military until my training was complete. Graduated top of my class, then dropped out and put my newly acquired skills to work and landed a contract. It's pretty much been that way for the longest time now."

"But I thought that the penalty for dropping out of the military was imprisonment?" Stella raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"They were hesitant at first and sprouted the same jibber jabber you are now. Oh imprisonment this and imprisonment that. I worked best alone and they all knew that." Ace continued.

"And what happened?" Stella asked with interest in her voice.

"We came to an agreement. They let me walk free and be a mercenary and I give them 50% of my earnings. I saw no other options and was forced to take the offer."

"That seems rather…. Unfair…."

"Ya think so? I still think its fair trade. Some of my jobs land some serious money since no other mercenary is willing to accept them out of fear for their own lives."

"Do you ever fear for your own life?" Stella was now walking aside Ace.

"No. I figure that if I die, then I die. Plain and simple. As long as I die in the heat of battle then I'm all set."

"What about your family? Got any family?"

"Yea, both my parents are still alive and that's about all I can think of. I was an only child."

"What was your childhood like? You said something about fighting kids your age?"

"It was normal. Grew up with loving parents, got into a few fights here and there. That's about it. What about you Princess? What was your childhood like?

"Pretty dull actually…. Consisted mainly of me being groomed and tutored all the time. Honestly all I ever wanted was to run away and live a normal life like the one you had…" Stella confessed. Ace just laughed in response.

"Trust me; my life is anything but normal. Never was, never will be." Ace stopped walking for a moment.

Stella stopped beside him taking his words into consideration. Maybe she didn't want a normal life after all?

"Why are we stopping, Ace?"

"Look ahead of you."

She did as instructed and was met with…. Trees? Trees that stretched on as far as the eye could see.

"This is it. Spirit hollow forest. On the other side of this is our first real stop." Ace eyed the dark forest almost with excitement. A breeze blew by them and Stella shivered.

"S-spirit hollow forest? I've heard stories of this place…. Stories that said the trees themselves are alive and always watching and waiting for you to let your guard down…." Stella turned her attention to the sky and noticed the sunlight slowly fading into darkness.

"Is the Princess scared?" Ace commented snidely.

"Does the fact that we're weak to ghost types not register with you, Ace?" Stella fought back.

"Exactly. That's what makes it so exciting. I like a challenge." He looked back to Stella who was surprising close to him.

"Ready to go in?" He looked into her ruby eyes and saw fear. But it was different from the fear he was used to…. The fear that screamed "Don't kill me!" Was replaced with a fear that screamed "Please don't let anything hurt me…." His face went blank for a moment as well as his mind.

"Don't worry… I'll protect you." Realizing what he said he quickly threw in; "It's my job after all." He met eyes with Stella and all he saw was confusion.

"I-I'm not afraid…. L-l-let's just go already." Stella proclaimed with a sense of false courage as she led the way. Ace followed suit.

"How will we know which way to go?" Stella asked nervously.

"Not entirely sure. Let's just keep going straight ahead." He replied coolly.

"That's reassuring…." Stella noticed that the further they went in the denser the trees got and how quickly it had become pitch black. She didn't like this one bit, and her false courage was now completely replaced with fear as she took a step back and bumped into something hard.

"Eep!" She let out a shrill, girly cry.

"Hey calm down. It's just me. Ace." His voice called out reassuring her.

"Ace? C-can I hold onto your arm? Or can you give me a piggyback? I don't want to lose you…." She said without thinking.

"Uh…. Sure. I'll carry you." Ace thought that she used strange words but shook it off as fear talk. He then turned around and lifted her onto his back. Her arms locked firmly around his neck and he could feel her shiver.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll e-ever be…." She responded.

He carried her for next hour or so in silence passing only tree after tree unsure of where he was heading in the all consuming darkness.

"You alright back there kiddo?" He asked to break the silence.

"No…. It feels like we're being watched… I don't like this Ace….."

"Awww come now, those stories are just stories. Trees can't actually watch us." Ace tried saying in a comforting voice but failed miserably.

"Can we set up a campfire for the night please?" She began shaking violently.

"I can still go for another hour or two so maybe we can-"

"No, Ace now please!" She screamed somewhat frantically.

"I understand. This is your first time outside of your pampered life and it must seem kind of frightening…. I'll find some firewood. Think you can stay here on your own for awhile?" He turned his head to talk to her.

"No, I'd feel much safer close to you." Ace ceased walking and put Stella on the ground.

"Very well, but help me gather some firewood ok?" Stella nodded even though it was pitch black.

"Alright walk slowly and feel around for some twigs or branches and be careful not to trip over any loose roots." Ace advised her.

Just as they had gathered enough the young Gardevoir became dizzy.

"Ace…. I think something's-"Before Stella could finish her sentence a vision had appeared in her mind's eye. She could see…. Shadows swiftly moving all around her. She couldn't make out what they were for it was too dark. Things sat still for a brief moment until multiple pairs of red, glowing eyes appeared and began advancing towards her…. Why wasn't Ace with her in this vision? The eyes were getting closer… She found herself paralyzed in fear… She tried screaming for help but her voice was silenced…. She was defenseless and about to die and she could do nothing to stop it. Right before she was about to meet her end, Ace shook her out of her trance.

"Stella! Hey… You scared the shit outta me there…. One minute you're up and fine and the next you collapse and don't wake up… You were calling for help. What happened? Did you see something that scared you?" She looked up into Ace's blood red eyes and saw something strange…. Worry? But she didn't have time to dwell on that. She felt it now more than ever….. They were being watched.

"Ace we're about to be attacked!" She exclaimed in a panic?

"What? But how do you know?" He asked in confusion.

"I saw it…. Don't ask how but I was standing alone in a forest and then out of nowhere shadows began moving, too fast for me to see…. They stopped but only for a brief moment. Afterwards all I saw were glowing red eyes marching towards me, coming to kill me…." Stella began panicking.

"Calm down! Listen… I'm here, and I promise I won't let anything- alive or dead harm you al-"Before Ace could finish talking they both noticed it. Shadows. And they were moving fast too.

"Stella, listen to me. This is vital ok? Do not, I repeat DO NOT under any circumstance open your eyes alright? I'll protect us I swear! Close your eyes and sing a song. Any song….." Stella obeyed as she lay still on the ground with her eyes closed and began to hum twinkle twinkle little star to herself.

Even though she was humming it still couldn't block out the sounds of what was happening around her. She could hear Ace grunt as he was attacked and despite being afraid of what was going on right now she found herself fearing more for ace than anything.

After a few minutes of her humming and shaking from both fear and the cold, the sounds of combat ceased. She opened her eyes Ace was nowhere to be found.

"A-Ace are you there?"… Now answer.

"Ace!?" She called out louder while searching frantically for him. There wasn't a sign of an attacker anywhere… Or a defender.

"Over here." She heard his voice call out in the inky darkness and ran towards it.

Upon reaching him she came into a clearing in the forest. He stood amongst….. Destroyed trees?

"Ace? What are those?" She asked referencing the small ruined trees.

"They're known as Trevenant. It's the spirit of a deceased one possessing a tree. Their eyes give off a reddish glow. So these were the guys watching us and the ones who attacked us." The moonlight illuminated his pale body, as she noticed specks of red sparkling on the tips of the blades that extended from his elbows. Upon closer inspection Stella noticed his battered and bruised body with a large, vicious gouge in his chest.

"Ace! You're hurt! Why are you just standing here? I can heal you! Just-"Before she could finish he cut her off.

"No! I'm fine! Just stay where you are. We got plenty of firewood here for the night. And before you ask, I don't think Trevenant can die. I think the spirit just wanders off into another tree, so we're left here with the empty shells. Problem solved." He spat his words out coldly.

Stella backed off, feeling too tired to question his outburst.

"But at least let me heal you…."

"I said stay away…" Ace muttered bitterly as he gathered all the firewood in a circle and lit a fire. The area around them became illuminated and significantly warmer. Stella only stood there and watched as Ace did all this whilst bleeding profusely.

"I-I'm sorry you got hurt defending me Ace…. Let me help you!" Stella pleaded, ignoring the fire. And focusing on Ace's wounds.

"Are you deaf?! I said I don't need your help! All I need is to get you to Starfall City and complete my mission!" Ace snapped at her and walked over to a nearby tree to lean on it.

Stella just crawled up next to the fire and pulled out her Buneary doll, feeling extremely hurt. She began sobbing quietly into her doll.

Ace watched this unfold carefully. And began thinking to himself.

"I took those Trevenant out no problem…. So why? Why did I injure myself like this just to see her reaction? What's wrong with me?"

Ace slowly staggered over to Stella and then sat down next to her, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Hey…. I didn't mean any of that. I-I'm sorry." Stella didn't respond.

"Can you at least heal me so I don't die and then be mad at me? Ace asked feeling light headed.

Stella sat up and turned to face Ace. She stared him dead in the eyes and what he saw shook him more than when he stared into the eyes of those he was about to kill. Here he saw hurt and betrayal. However before he could say anymore she closed her eyes and a strange light emanated from her body and floated over to his, effectively closing his wounds. He felt relieved.

He took in his surroundings, which mainly consisted of trees and a campfire. However when he turned his gaze upwards, what he saw astonished him. The stars dotted the entire sky complete with a full moon resting in the murky night, giving off a bright glow. He turned to Stella, whom he analyzed for the first time ever. She had dark green locks of hair, she wore a gorgeous white dress that complimented her figure nicely and to top it all off her skin looked pure and soft. The moon light glow only enhanced this image as Ace found himself almost in a trance-like state. His mind soon wandered off and thought of what he could do if he just cut that dress off her and-

"No. Now isn't the time for those thoughts." He shook his head.

"I'm scared too, you know. Always have been." Ace started as he noticed Stella shift.

"Not of anything physical of course but I am afraid of something I will admit." He looked into the fire, feeling her sit up and stare at him.

"My fear is complicated though…. I'm afraid to get close to anyone because I know that everything has to end sometime. This is why I joined the military so young. I wanted to break the connection from me, my parents and my friends because I don't want to witness their end…. I know that I will outlive my parents. It's the harsh truth. And I know that friendships end in hatred. So that's why I became a mercenary. So I can work alone…. Live alone…. And die alone….. And when I saw myself becoming fast friends with you I just….. I realized that after this mission you will start a life in Starfall City and I would have faded from memory." Ace poured his heart out to the woman before him.

"Why…. Didn't you tell me sooner? All this could have been averted and we never would have talked and became "Friends" to begin with….." Stella retorted bitterly.

"I know I should have. It's a mistake I won't repeat." Ace then proceeded to lie on his back and close his eyes.

"Very well. From here on out we're just business accomplices. Deal?"

"Humph. Deal." Ace replied with an angry tone.

Several brief moments of silence passed before Stella broke the silence.

"You know, you're bipolar. First, you butter me up and earn my friendship…. Then you become cold and bitter, turning me away when my only wish is to aid you and now you're just….." She trailed off.

Ace remained silent.

"Another thing….. Trees don't bleed. The blood I saw on your blades…. It was your own. You sliced yourself open." Stella stated flatly.

She heard Ace sit up and shift around a bit.

"So you saw right through that ruse huh…."

"Of course I did…. Why? Why did you hurt yourself? For attention? How childish…" Stella sat up and stared Ace square in the eyes awaiting his response.

"No. Not for something as simple or foolish as attention. I was conducting an experiment to see how you'd react." He uttered nonchalantly.

"Obviously I'd be worried you dense asshole!" She screamed at him.

"How would I know that? I can't see into your mind or feel everything you do." He narrowed his eyes.

Stella groaned in annoyance.

"You know what? I'm done with you. Just go to sleep." And with that Stella lay back down and turned away from the stubborn Gallade.

"Yes ma'am." Ace replied mockingly.

A veil of silence surrounded the two as the fire began to burn out, leaving the only source of light to be the moon. Stella rolled over onto her back and entered a deep state of thought.

"You awake?" She asked as her eyes wandered amongst the stars that flooded nocturnal sky.

"Well, I am now." Ace replied, sounding as grumpy as a Snorlax when it's awoken.

"Well…. I just wanted to thank you…." Stella's voice was soft.

"For being a quote "Dense asshole" or something else I did wrong?" Ace sounded unimpressed.

"Don't be so daft. And no. I wanted to thank you for saving me from those Trevenant." Ace sat up and looked at her.

"They were a bunch of low key weaklings. You could have easily handled them yourself."

"No…. Before they appeared I had a glimpse of the future. In this future, you weren't there. In the vision I was paralyzed with fear and those…. Things closed in on me and…. Well it ended there and I'm positive the ending symbolized the end of my life. So…. Thank you." Stella glanced over to Ace who wore a somber expression.

"Don't mention it. After all, I was only doing my job." After uttering those words he lay back down and turned his back to Stella, who kept her attention focused on him.

"Why must you be so confusing and difficult to understand…? The choices you make… The impressions you give off at first glance… What goes on in that head of yours?" The more Stella thought about it the more it confused her.

"I'll figure you out some day…. Mark my words Ace…." With that one final thought in mind Stella rolled over, clutched her Buneary doll and was shortly lulled into sleep.


End file.
